


Ain't No Rest For the Wicked: Act 1

by orphan_account



Series: Ain't No Rest For the Wicked [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, Autistic Peggy, Character(s) of Color, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, I'll add more later :P, M/M, Magic, Magic Shit, Major Character Injury, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Violence, Weapons, Witches, autistic alexander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Intro - Alexander Hamilton

The world was gonna know his name. That’s what they promised him. Every day, he waited, waited, waited. Locked on his island in the Caribbean he waited for his chance to get somewhere where he could do something. Learning about Aaron Burr, he waited, watching as he was turned down every option to advance further in school. Even as he began studying about the British and their impact on America, he waited. Waited for the revolution to start, even though he so desperately wanted to just get up and do something about it. 

He was told the world was gonna know his name. And eventually, they did.


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

 

Alexander walked down the busy city of New York. No friends or family to guide him there, and none of those stupid city tours to help either. He simply walked around and took in the sights, the smells, the noise, and everything else he could. He had lived there for four years, and he still couldn’t get used to how different it was than his tiny Caribbean island. His mind wandered as he walked, seemingly lost in the clouds until a sudden jolt, along with a rather loud curse, startled him. 

“Shit!” The man groaned, almost causing Alexander to fall down. He looked over at Alexander and kept his neutral face, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, holy shit! I mean, pardon me, sir.” Alex started as he fiddled with his pen. “Are you Aaron Burr? I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Depends…” Aaron chuckled and started walking again,  not expecting Alex to follow, but he did. “Not gonna lie, I’m getting a little nervous.”

“Sir! I’m Alexander Hamilton, I heard your name at Princeton and I was trying to complete the course early like you did! I may have gotten sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours, I may have punched him, but it was because-”

“What the fuck?” Aaron asked, interrupting him. He groaned softly when he realised Alexander wasn’t going to stop talking.

“Anyways, the reason I punched him was that he called me stupid, but I’m not stupid! I could’ve finished college in two years, but I finished in three. Whatever. So how’d you do it?”

“My parents…” He said simply, a solemn expression flashing across his face before he realised Hamilton was going to talk again. “Can I buy you a drink, Alexander?”

Hamilton immediately blushed and looked to the ground as he walked, following Aaron. “That’d be nice, sir.”

“Aaron Burr, or just Burr… Lemme offer you some free advice.” He waited for Alexander’s eager nod before continuing. “Talk less, Alex. Smile… more. They’ll like you more if they don’t know what you’re against or what you support.”

“You can’t be serious…” Alex listened in disbelief, sitting near the bar next to Aaron. They stopped speaking as they took small sips of their drinks, Aaron finally breaking the silence.

“You want to get ahead, Alexander? Idiots who can’t shut their mouths wind up possessed; dead-” He was quickly cut off by the sounds of cheering in the middle of the bar. Alexander couldn’t help but hop over, Aaron following quickly behind with weak attempts to stop him.

“Hey what time is it?” A voice called out, earning a few “Showtime!” from various people, and one loud “Too early to be drunk!” from someone else. When Alex peeked over he saw a trio of tipsy people. The first was light-skinned, maybe even Latino from what he could see. He had freckles scattered over his face and his hair pulled back into a ponytail, along with a smile that could melt any heart. 

“Rude guys! I’m already on my third pint and y’all are teasing me like that?” He scoffed when he saw the other two laugh and nod, rolling his own eyes. “You won’t be like that when you see me popping those demons-”

“Anyways!” One of them shouted, smoothing his hair back into a ponytail. His many piercings, as well as the rest of his jewelry were shining brightly enough to blind someone, even in the dim light. He had to stop the other on his third pint and pulled the fourth away from him. “Lancelot must save the town drunk from alcohol poisoning once again.”

“Lock up your Frenchmen and horses.” The last one snickered, fixing the beanie on his head. ‘Lancelot’ was resting against his broad frame, so Alex immediately assumed they were gay for eachother. 

“No more sex, just pour me another brew, Laf took my fourth pint.” He pouted before raising his empty glass. “To the revolution! Oh shit. Aaron!”

Aaron acted like he couldn’t hear them for a bit, before breaking and walking over to the group.

Alexander followed close behind, not really sure what else to do. A conversation went by and Alex wasn’t really paying attention, until he heard something about Burr stalling and not speaking up, and he just had to say something. 

“If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?” He was still looking at the ground, and it still took a while to understand that everyone was looking at him, stunned. 

“Come sit with us, lil’ man!” The freckled man said, winking as he made room for Alex to sit next to him. “I’m John, that’s Lafayette, and Herc. Who are you?”


End file.
